The Beginning of the End
by Muggleborn22
Summary: My version of Season 4's finale. This is my theory. You're welcome to read, you're welcome to critisize, you're even welcome to flame! Raven will rule the world! BEWARE!
1. The Prophecy

**Oh, my gosh...I'm writing a story...I never thought this would happen again ' Anyways, thanks a bunch to ttSerenity, ttMai and Dark Kitsune of Ra for giving me the encouragement to go on with this... **

**Summary: My version of The End...Please note that this started on May 3rd, 2005 before the episode. My version only, no other characters. This is my theory of what will happen in the Season Four finale that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, even though I really wish I did...**

**Note: Please Read and Review and Remember fLaMeS are welcom. **

**FiRe Is FuN!**

**

* * *

**

**The Beginning of the End**

_A prophesized birthday, a fiery demonic insignia, and a familiar hand breaks from its condemned prison…_

_This was all two months ago…_

**Chapter One: The Prophecy**

The Titans were all exhausted from their most recent encounter with Mumbo. He had to hypnotize the Titans into robbing banks for him. But his plan was once again cut short by the mystical Raven.

…**Flash Back…**

"Ha-ha-ha! I've finally done it!" smiled the blue magician, Mumbo. "I've finally committed the perfect crime." He looked down at the zombie like teenagers walking out of the bank with sacks of money on their backs. "Well, you know what they always say…If you can't beat them, join them! Or in this case force them to join you!"

But deep with in the subconscious mind of the most mysterious Titan there was a plan being formed…

"What are we to do!" yelled Curious Raven. "We've worked too hard to make ourselves good for some low life magician to throw it all away."

"I say we just go and kick his…" Brave Raven was about to say before being cut off by Gross Raven.

"Naw…I say we just let Raven do his dirty work so that way we get to go to Mumbo's hideout at the dump," said Gross Raven sardonically.

"No!" shouted Happy Raven aghast. "We should shower Mumbo with happiness to clean up his sad heart! I'm sure we can transport some flowers from a store or something. Or, no, maybe we should make a card. Yeah, that should do it." Happy Raven would have rambled on if Curious Raven hadn't cut her short.

"Alright, besides that," she started staring at Happy Raven, "does anyone else have any ideas?"

"I say we let me go and I'll take care of everything…" replied an evil raspy echo in the deep confines of Raven's mind. "Let me go free and I'll make everything alright."

"No! We can't do that…" replied Fearful Raven, "We'll destroy the world! We're trying to save it…We can't do that…I'm too scared of what might happen…And you know what happens when I get scared…" The other Ravens nodded in agreement at the memory of the movie Wicked Scary.

"Anyways…Timid do you have any ideas?" she wanted to kick herself after she said that though because she knew what was coming.

"I'm so sorry…I don't have any ideas," she said her eyes brimming with tears. "I really want to help, but I'm not nearly as smart as the rest of you. I'm so sorry I'm not good at figuring out things…I'm so sor-" but she was cut off by Curious Raven.

"It's alright Timid, it's okay, please don't cry…" But that only caused the waterworks to start.

Tears running down her face she cried, "I'm sorry but I'm going to cry…Please don't be mad!" She shouted water now pouring from her blue eyes onto her gray cloak.

"Oh…Does anyone have an idea!" Curious started shouting.

"Like I said before let me take over and I'll kick his blue butt all the way to Gotham city! C'mon please!" she begged stretching her arm out to shake on it.

"Oh, fine, everyone okay with this? Just one thing Brave-" but she was once again cut off by Evil Raven.

"Let me control her, let me out of this prison and I promise I will let us win. Believe me…Believe me…Believe-" Her evil voice started to weave it's Satanic temptation into it's voice as well, but Brave Raven catching on suddenly said.

"I'll take that as a yes and see you guys later!" she yelled before levitating off at top speed to the Forbidden Gate.

'_I will get out of here soon…_' thought Evil Raven, '_It's literally only a matter of time…_'

Back outside in Jump City Brave Raven took control of Raven's body. '_Whoa! I'm finally outside, it's been along time. Okay, what should I do first…? Save the other guys or go after Mumbo…um…_' She took a look over at Robin loading a very large sack of gold into Mumbo's upturned hat. '_Maybe I should help out Robin first and let him come up with the plan, I don't mind being the muscle this time_.'

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and with the final incantation she entered Robin's mind again. Flashes of his past flew past her, two shadows in a cave, two bodies falling off of a circus big top, to more recent memories, Slade, Terra, Brother Blood, a certain young Tamaranean's betrothal, an interrogation with Beast Boy and finally her birthday. Then she was in his mind. "Robin! Can you hear me? It's Raven. Well, actually it's Brave Raven but who cares! Can you hear me! Hello! Hello?" she sighed this would be harder than she thought. '_Looks I'm doing this the hard way, just the way I like it._' So she set to work breaking through the mind control, literally.

Little Mumbos came running at her. "Hi-ya!" she screamed as she burst through the first line of attackers. "C'mon is that the best you little guys can do!" she mocked. Apparently not because she reached the inner mind of Robin and gave him back control.

Back outside Robin shook his head trying to find his bearings; he was in the bank that they had come to in order to stop Mumbo, then a watch and darkness. "Well, that was strange…" he muttered as his eyes fell onto the sack of money in his hands. "Whoa! What the-" but he was interrupted as a voice inside his head started yelling at him.

"Yo, Robin! What's up? Glad to have you back, I don't think we've actually met before," yelled Brave Raven to the reawakened hero.

"Raven, is that you?" asked Robin still bewildered at what was going on.

"Yeah, it's Raven, well more or so part of Raven…Well actually I'm just one of Raven's emotions, but I can still…Oh, who cares I'm no good at explaining I'll let Curious take care of that," said Brave Raven to Robin.

"Curious? Another Raven? Alright…Are you going to stay in my head and tell me what to do or are you going to come out, or what?" asked Robin still completely confused.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that," muttered Brave Raven. "Be out in a sec!" And with that she whisked out of Robin's eyes and stood before him.

"You're green!" was the first thing that came out of Robin's mouth. "I'm sure Beast Boy will be jealous…"

"Yah, I'm sure he will come on let's go save him." Said Brave Raven already levitating towards the door.

"No, wait. I think we should just go and take down Mumbo that should break the spell on the others…" suggested Robin.

"Hey, whatever, man, you're the boss! I freed you first 'cause I knew you would have the plan." Answered Brave Raven glad to have someone be the brains.

Together they walked out of the bank and immediately took their fighting stances. "Mumbo give us back our friends!" yelled Robin eager for a fight.

"Well, well, well. Did the little witch figure out how to break my spell? Oh, well I'll guess I should just skip to the finale!" then taking out his watch he whipped it around until it turned into an actual whip and whipped it around like a lion tamer and the other three Titans came by his side. Then copying the words of Robin he yelled, "Titans, Go! Wow, that is really cool to say!" he smiled at Robin mockingly.

Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg all attacked Robin and Brave Raven. Their eyes were glazed over but that didn't seem to affect their attacking style. Brave Raven was ready for a fight though and was on the attack. She took to Beast Boy first while Robin took on Cyborg, and Starfire just floated above sending a barrage of Starbolts at both targets.

"Come on BB! I'm your friend! You know you don't wanna fight me." Pleaded Brave Raven to the zombie like changeling. He changed into a snake and lashed out at her with his fangs bared. "Okay, fine if that's the way you're gonna be…then you leave me no choice…Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and with that she brought a telephone pole out of the ground and wrapping it and it's wires around the green snake's mouth. It changed into a Tyrannosaurus-Rex but the wires were too tight and it did nothing.

"WROOOAAAR!" he screamed in his prehistoric form.

"Okay, BB, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm helping you." And with that she flew high above him into the clouds, he turned into a crow to follow her but she was much faster. When she had enough of a lead she started chanting again, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" And as the bird started flying towards her, her bird soul self collided with him and the bird stopped in midair, frozen in thought.

Images of his past flew by her, ones much different than Robin's, a little boy sick in bed, a green mongoose, a purple mask on a drawer, then one's she recognized, a blonde girl floating on a rock to meet them for the first time, a butterfly clip, a tornado of rocks surrounding the two of them, Terra running off, her return, Titans Tower rising above the ocean, the date that had been the turning point of her career, a broken mirror and cut hands, a broken heart, her betrayal, he disposal of the Titans, his heart shattered, anger and rage over broken dreams, a cave with her on the ground begging him to destroy her, his rage getting in the way of his usual sympathy, he didn't want to give her anything she wanted, tears streaking down her face during their last battle, a jagged rock pointed at his heart, Terra's last moments and last tears, her statue and her plague, many meetings back to her final resting spot, his chemical transformation, the hurt he felt when he thought he had nearly killed Raven, the embrace after the Malchior incident, and last the resurrection of Slade which proved that Terra's sacrifice had been in vain.

"AH! Whoa, that was some baggage he's got there…BB, can you hear me? I'm here to help! We've met before, I'm the green version of Raven the one you called a marine!"

"Dude! What's going on! I can't see anything!" shouted a voice in the corner.

"You can actually hear me?" answered Brave Raven a little shocked.

"Yeah, what do I look like an idiot?" yelled Beast Boy.

"Um…well, it's just that in Robin's mind I had to fight off all of these little Mumbos to get to his brain…oh, never mind…" sighed Brave Raven. Just then the same little evil Mumbos came out and attacked. "Oh, yeah, surprise attack! You little guys aren't as stupid as I thought!" she yelled as she smiled.

After a short battle with the annoying little pests Brave Raven reached Beast Boy's inner mind and gave him back control. She popped out as Beast boy regained conscious. "Yo, you feel better?" but then she noticed that he was still a bird and well he couldn't exactly talk. "How, about we get down to the ground and fight off Mumbo?"

The bird just flew down to the ground and Brave Raven followed. When they reached the top of a building he morphed back into his human form. "So…Marine Raven, what's going on? I remember going to stop Mumbo, and then he pulled out a watchy thingy and blah…nothing. And oh, yeah, why are you here? Where's Raven?"

"Oh, she's still unconscious it'll take a little to wake her up, she's been really tired lately, and we decided to let her sleep a little bit… C'mon we gotta save the other two! Do you think you can help me take out Mumbo? I think we just gotta break his watch and that should free the other two…I'm getting kinda tired from entering people's minds, it's very complicated…" she sighed not wanting to waste time trying to explain the ways of telekinesis to someone of Beast Boy's mental intellect.

"Oh, alright…" he muttered then started around before continuing. "So…what we are we going to do?"

"Oh, wow…Um…I'm not entirely sure. I guess we should come up with some sort of plan…" she said quietly to herself her eyes falling onto her little green friend. "Can you change into a crab? I think I've got an idea…"

Beast Boy turned into a crab and Raven quickly grabbed him in her hands, "I'm gonna need to do exactly as I say?" she ordered but then realized that he couldn't say anything back and continued to speak. "I'm going to aim you at Mumbo's watch and I want you to break it in half…Can you pull that off?" after no response she took that as a yes and flew down the street below. Positioning herself right behind the watch-whip baring Mumbo she took careful aim and levitated the little green crab into the air. '_Sure hope this works…If not…I'll guess I'll just have to kick his blue butt all on my own…_'

With that last thought in mind she hurtled Beast Boy into the air. Her aim proved true and Beast Boy sliced right threw the watch, breaking the spell on Starfire and Cyborg who had been battling Robin.

"We are we?" questioned a stunned Starfire.

"Yeah, where are we?" questioned Cyborg who was rubbing his head trying to figure out where he was.

'_Guys, is Raven awake, yet? The others are up and I'm super tired…_' sighed Brave Raven.

'_Yes, I think she's strong enough to come out,_" answered Curious Raven and she walked over to a girl in a blue cloak. "It's time to wake up, Raven, come on now, wake up!"

"Huh? What? What's going on?" she asked bewildered. "Why am I in my mind?"

"You were too tired from all the stress you've been going through is what I figured. So, unlike the others it took you longer to come to," but noticing that Raven was confused she added. "Don't worry we sent Brave Raven to go and take your place temporarily…She did a pretty good job, but she's very tired so it's time for you to go."

"Oh, alright. I just wanted to know exactly what I was going back into. So I take it we won?" answered Raven a little more refreshed.

"Of course!" answered Curious Raven happily. "But you really must be going now…"

And with that Raven was transported back outside and changed the cloak back to blue and went to congratulate her friends.

"Great job, Raven!" yelled Robin motioning for her to come over.

"Thanks, but I didn't do it alone," she smiled inwardly to herself. '_Thanks, girls…_'

…**End Flash Back…**

"Alright, it's been _so_ much fun watching Beast Boy reenact the latest battle 30 times, but I'm seriously tired so…" she looked over at the other Titans with her sarcastic scowl and continued. "Night…" and with that she walked through the sliding door and down the hall to her room. '_What a day, I really need some sleep…_'

She continued to walk down the hall and pass the stairs to the basement and turned the corner towards a door labeled RAVEN. She punched in her password and walked in. She took off her cloak and threw it on the ground, she was too tired to care about clothes at that moment and lay down on her bed for a good night's sleep.

Images passed threw her mind, cleaning out her mind of all the things that had happened during the day, some would call these dreams, but to Raven it was a subconscious form of meditation.

Mumbo's face, all of her emotions, a green crab, a cave with two shadows and then a sinister voice that she knew all to well.

"Raven, oh, Raven! Where are you?" snickered the raspy demonic voice of her evil self.

"I'm right here you demon!" screamed Raven back.

"Oh, now don't down yourself, little bird, you know you're just like me…" mocked the voice.

"I'm nothing like you!" she screamed back she was starting to lose control.

"Now, Raven, how can you say that?" sneered the voice and then in a much deeper voice it yelled back "I am you!"

An enormous red demonic looking monster rose from the deep confines of Raven's mind. "You will accept your destiny!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zin-" her chanting was cut half way finished by evil laughter.

"Oh that trick won't work this time, little Raven, I've already dealt with them! MWHAHAHA!" laughed the Evil Raven demon. "Rage will consume you!"

"Never! I won't let you take me without a fight!" shouted Raven back her hands glowing with a black aura that was ready to strike.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on you not fighting back," he answered coolly. "In fact I brought a little friend to come and fight you…Rise, servant! Fight as I say!"

Suddenly the resurrected Slade rose from the ground fire exploding from underneath him but it didn't even leave a singe. "Hello, Raven it has been a while hasn't it?"

"Not long enough…" cringed Raven knowing that there was no way she could defeat Slade on her own especially with his immortality and fire powers. "What do you want from me anyways?"

"All I want is The Prophecy that was told to you on Azarath when you were a young girl…or demon…whichever you prefer," answered another voice much more demonic and sinister than the Anger Raven. It was the voice of her father; even his presence brought forth enough evil to condemn the poor mind of the young teenager.

"No! I won't tell you!" screamed Raven slowly losing her strength and control. "I would mean the end of…the end of…" then her eyes went red and doubled and she started speaking in a possessed voice,

_**The end of all reality  
**__**The end of her control  
**__**The end of every mortal  
**__**The end every soul**_

_**This child will bring  
**__**Destruction and death  
**__**Along with curses  
**__**From Hell's depth**_

_**Nothing can stop  
**__**Her evil rampage  
**__**Not even her friends  
**__**Will end her rage**_

_**Her demonic heritage  
**__**Will consume  
**__**Her every nerve  
**__**Bringing forth doom**_

_**The world will fall  
**__**To her and another  
**_**_One who can call  
_**_**Himself, her father**_

_**He will bring out  
**__**Her evil side  
**__**Killing the good  
**__**Leaving him to decide**_

_**Her destiny  
**__**And her fate  
**__**The side she's on  
**__**Leaving no time to wait**_

_**For someone to come  
**__**And be her hero  
**__**They'll all be  
**__**Gone down below**_

**_So heed my warning  
_**_**Do not intervene  
**__**Her destiny is waiting  
**__**It's all been foreseen…**_

With the last word Raven collapsed into a heap on the ground and all started to go black, but before she lost consciousness she heard the faint yet fierce voice of Trigon.

"So, I will control her…It's only a matter of time…"

"No…you can't…I…I…won't…ah…" and all went black.


	2. The Truth

**The Beginning of the End**

_Sometimes the truth is worse than the lie..._

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

Raven woke with a fright, sweat dripping off her face, her head felt like it was on fire and noticed it will still dark outside and in the new moon phase. "Uh? What time is it?" she looked over at her clock on her side table and after squinting at the hands realized it was only 10:03, she had been asleep for three minutes. "It seemed so much longer than that! So much happened…Are my eyes deceiving me?" As if to answer her question the alarm started to blare.

"Titans, trouble!" she could hear Robin yell.

'_He'll be coming to wake me up…_' she thought to herself as she put her blue cloak back on. '_He's coming to take me to my destiny…_'

There was a knock on the door and a concerned voice followed, "Raven, can I come in?" it was Robin.

A little taken back that he wasn't just coming to wake her up, she answered, "Why? What do you want?" maybe she was still a little cranky.

"I sent the others on a simple mission to deal with Mad Mod, he's off trying to hypnotize the local Pizzeria into an English pub…" a smile slid onto his face and he chuckled. "I think they can handle it without us." He managed another laugh before getting a serious look on his face.

"What do you want to tell me, Robin?"she said after a few seconds of viewing his mind, "Or should I say, what do you want to ask me?"

Used to this tactic of mind reading Robin was completely unfazed and continued his interrogation, "You haven't been yourself lately, Raven. You're always tired, you always want to be alone and you always seem to keep to yourself a lot more than you used to, even when we first became a team…" he lets this sink in then continued. "But, the thing that caught me off guard is when another one of yourselves had to take over to finish a battle…You've never done that before." He paused and let Raven have her turn.

"I'm just not feeling to good lately…" she started but she was cut off.

"You're lying, Raven, you're an empath you can heal your self. Something inside of you is affecting you and it's not physical…" he once again let these words sink in, but there was still no effect on Raven. "It's either spiritual or mental, but I'm guessing a mixture of both," still no effect on the young witch. "Is there something you're not telling us, Raven? Friends don't keep secrets from friends…"

This broke her shell, but with Timid Raven out of commission she still couldn't show how much this hurt. "Robin, I…I…need to tell you something. Something all of you need to know. It's just…just…It's just I don't know how…"

"Raven, if you tell me I will help. You just have to let go," he said trying to help ease the burden.

"Robin, I've told you before there are things inside my mind that no one can see, that no one should ever see…" she said gravely.

"I don't care if I should, I am…Whether you want me to or not," and he skillfully knocked her out with a gas bomb in his clenched hand, and made a dive for the mirror on the desk in front of the mirror.

The gas only lasted a minute and Raven regained consciousness; she had fallen onto her bad and was getting up when she met the face of a boy in a mask. A little groggy she still managed to say, "Robin, what was that for?" and then when her eyes fell onto the mirror grasped in his hand she gasped, "No! Robin, you can't! You'll die; I'll tell you what the matter is…" and finally admitting defeat she started her tale.

"You know I was born on Azarath, right?" Robin nodded, having been told the entire story after Starfire and Raven had switched bodies. "Well, I was raised by the priests there and in particular, Azar, the head priest," Robin nodded slowly and allowed her to continue.

"The reason that she…that she…watched me so closely was…was that…I am…I am…" but she could not continue; she was started to feel very tired again. Robin sat beside her and but his arm around her to steady her.

"Tell me, Raven, I need to know, **_you_** need to let me know," and he kept his arm around her to keep her steady ready for anything, or so he thought.

"Robin, I am a half demon, I am the daughter of Trigon the Terrible…" she would have cried if Timid wasn't gone.

Robin removed his arm quickly and looked down at the ground and after a few moments of awkward silence he started, "So…lemme get this straight. You're a half demon, who is on the good guys' side…" he looked at her for reassurance.

She nodded, looking at the ground,so he continued, "Then, you're technically a demon, per-say and that's where your powers come from, your demon father, Trigon?" she once again looked away and nodded again. "So, why is it bothering you more than usual? If you've always known you were a half-demon? I know that's not the part that's bothering you…"

"Robin, when I was born on Azarath, the priests looked into my future, I was trying to tell you this on my birthday remember? At the church?" he nodded slowly cringing as he remembered Slade's disruption of the peaceful sanctuary.

"Well, what I was talking about was the Prophecy that was told on the day of my birth…The Prophecy as it was known, is about to be fulfilled…" she was shaking uncontrollably now but knew that any emotion would trigger the demon inside her to awake, she couldn't let that happen. '_**Never**_' she thought to herself. '_**He will never come out!**_'

"Raven, Raven! Calm down! I need you to remain calm…It's going to be alright," when she opened her eyes she realized that her room was in chaos, everything was thrown around and Robin was taking cover behind a chair trying to deflect the flying objects. A book was flying at him when Raven finally gained back control and the book dropped to the floor.

"Raven, what's going on? Are you finally falling apart?" Robin cried his voice etched with concern. He didn't want to lose another friend.

"Robin, its worse, the Prophecy, my father knows the Prophecy. He's going to control me, he's going to destroy the world, Robin…and I'm going to be the one he uses to do it…" she let these words sink in and watched Robin's reaction.

First his eyebrow shot up as if he didn't follow, then he caught on and started to drop his jaw and finally his brow furrowed as he tried to decipher what this meant, "But, Raven, that means…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Raven knew exactly what he was going to say, "Yes, Robin, I am going to turn evil, and I am making you promise that you will do whatever it takes to stop this from happening," from under Robin's mask tears started to slide from underneath it.

"Raven, I couldn't, we couldn't…" he shook his head in anger. "No, I won't let this happen!" He crumpled to the floor crying.

Raven moved toward him, but he only pushed her away, "Robin, please understand, I don't want this either, but it's the only way…" but she was cut off.

"No, Raven, it's not the only way. We're the Teen Titans, we can do anything, even the impossible, we've done it before, and you're no exception. We're not going to lose you. I **_can_** promise you that," he said determinedly.

"Robin," she started mournfully. "You and I both know that that will never happen…but it's alright. I was able to do a lot of good with the Titans, and I am truly grateful I got to meet such great people and make the best friends of my life," she moved closer to Robin and fell to the ground on her knees. "I'm going to miss you all…" and she embraced him like she had Beast Boy so long ago. The hurt was too much to take on her own she needed comfort.

Robin returned the embrace and they sat and he cried. They sat there for an hour, and that's all they did, Robin cried and Raven just felt the comfort of Robin's care and concern.

"Raven," Robin started.

"Yes, Robin?" she answered.

"We need to tell the others…" he said back.

"Are they back, yet?" she replied.

"They will be soon, like I said I think they can handle Mad Mod by themselves, they should be back in any minute…" his voice trailed off and he broke the embrace and picked himself off the ground extending his hand down to Raven to help her up.

She gratefully accepted it and she was pulled to her feet, "Thanks, let's go to the living room, I need some food…"

He smiled and said, "Herbal tea?"

She replied back, "Nope, breakfast."

Robin a little stunned, "But it's nearly midnight!"

Raven smiled with her eyes slyly, "That's what I always have whenever something wrong happens, breakfast for dinner. Ever since a little experience I had with Cy and Beast Boy…" she thought back on those memories of them helping her fight off her inner demon. She wished that they could do that again, but this was much more powerful, this wasn't Raven's inner demon; it was an actual demon, the reincarnation of evil, it was Trigon, and he finally had access to her mind. So sending them in there would be like sending them to their execution.

"Whatever you want, Raven," he said shaking his head as he opened the sliding door. They made their way down the hall and turned the corner passing the stairs to the basement on the way. At the end of the hall lay the giant sliding door to the living room with the kitchen nook.

"Um…I feel like waffles," she said playfully yet she was dead serious as she reached for the instant waffle maker. She pushed a few buttons and wha-la! Instant waffles. "Evil beware, we have waffles," she said repeating her infamous line from its first introduction to the team when Cyborg had gone crazy updating the Tower.

Robin let out a little laugh, "You know what? That line never gets old."

She smiled inwardly to herself not being able to show any emotions, "I tend to think so," she said as she made her way to the chair on the side a little ways out of the TV while Robin took up the couch and turned on the television to the channel guide.

"So…" trying to lighten the mood. "What do you want to watch? Wicked Scary?" he said sarcastically.

She only glared teasingly.

He flicks some more but doesn't see anything he likes, there was a Clash of the Planet's Marathon, but that was Beast Boy's favorite show and right now Raven needed something of her own. He starts to think, "Raven, when you finish, you want to head downtown? We could go to that poetry place you like…" he lets his voice trail and wait for her reaction.

She finishes off the last of her waffles, and poured herself some tea to wash it down, swallows and after a moment of awkward silence, "Robin…" thinks before continuing, "I just need to get out, but I don't want to… not yet…" She stares off in the direction of the paneled window to the side of the big screen TV.

Robin remains silent, and shuts off the television, leaning back into the sofa with his hands behind his head, breathing out deeply, trying to imagine what Raven must feel like right now.

She slowly stands up and walks over to the sink to put the dishes in and goes off to stand in front of the window, "Robin, you're like a brother to me, we started this team, you're the leader…" she takes a deep breath, never taking her gaze off the window, her reflection mixed with the image of the city.

"Raven, I…" He doesn't know what to say, so he's quiet for a moment as his gaze slowly drifts to the city, from a different perspective, him being at a different angle than her.

As an empath she sense that he's looking out, searching for whatever she was and she tries to answer, "Robin, no matter how you look at something, it's still the same. You can take a picture of this city, cut it to shreds and lay them out on a table, but it's still the city, just being looked at differently," she sighs before continuing.

"You look forward, trying to do the best you can at the present, attempt to put the past behind you, but it's still there and it drives you forward, looking for answers…" She allows this to sink in before starting again. "Me… well, I too look to the future but only from stand point of what's been said in the past…" She turns slowly towards Robin.

He doesn't break his gaze from the city so she's talking to the back of his head, but he's listening intently.

"I've known when the end will come… I know the signs; I know the fate of this world, my world, your world… our world, Robin… Earth is doomed… and there is nothing we can do, but wait… wait for the end of the world…" with that she falls to her knees.

Robin hears the body fall and turns around, jumping over the top of the couch to cradle her in his arms, and as he watches her closed eyes, he finally sees a single tear fall from her eyes, it wasn't Timid's doing, it was all her own… her human side, it was her tear, her apology to the world for what she was destined to do.

With that, silence falls to the tower as Robin the Boy Wonder cradles Raven, the daughter of Trigon, trying to let her know it's alright, and she just lets him hold her, she was too emotionally drained to do anything else… She opens her eyes for a moment to see his concerned face, his eyes covered by his trademark mask, and she let's another tear fall before closing her eyes and lets sleep finally envelope her.

"It is okay, Raven, I'm here, we're all here, we won't lose you… I will not let this happen, I promise…" the dark haired boy tells himself, making a vow that he might one day regret.


End file.
